


Monsters under the bed

by techbilt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Family Fluff, Sparkeaters, implied mechpreg, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: started out as a thought I had while Headcanoning with An RP partner of mine on Tumblr.Turned into a collection of stories centered around a little unorthodox family post war and what they face every day being a AutobotxDecepticonhouse hold.





	1. Monsters inder the bed

 

“Carri!  Carri!  You have to see what I found!” shouted the sparkling as he ran up to his Carrier.  The Sparklings chest plates had only just started coming in – only just barely hiding the obvious glow of the Sparklings spark.  A spark that had beat wildly against his own for almost an entire earth year.  To Prowl it had seemed like yesterday they were waiting patiently for him to emerge, and it felt like only half a day had passed and they had brought home the sparkling from Iacon General.  His Master Cylinder under developed – but overall healthy.

Prowl heard the shout from his sparkling and immediately turned to make visual contact that he was safe and wasn’t in any sort of peril.   When Hunter had finally come along both Prowl and Lockdown had attempted to do their best to Sparkling proof the ship – but on a war ship you could only do so much.  “What Hunter?  What did you find?” asked Prowl as he paused in his endeavor to clean and focused his attention on his child.

Hunter grabbed onto his Carriers digits, one digit for each of his small green painted hands.  Prowl looked into his sparklings red optics wondering what could be so amazing that Prowl needed to stop what he was doing and travel to where ever the black and green mechling wanted to take him. The small slightly altered version of Lockdown started jumping – taking his carriers hands trapped by the digits in the sparklings hands with it.  His door wings bobbed up and down as he jumped excited to share his new discovery with his Carrier.

“You have to come see it!” stated Hunter with every jump.   “I think it wants to play!” grinned the sparkling as he then pulled on Prowls digits to come closer to his Carrier and lean against his thigh.  He beamed excited to show his carrier the new friend he had made in the basement.

“You think it wants to _play_?” asked Prowl slowly.  Prowl was beginning to grow concerned at what his mechling was playing with when Prowl left him to his own devices – when he thought the kid was playing with blocks and watching Earths Disney animations instead his son was out making friends in the dark and dirty depths of the Death’s Head.

“Yeah!” confirmed Hunter.  “Can we let him out to play?  Please?”  The sparkling clung to his Carriers leg as he begged to be able to play with his new-found playmate.

“Hunter, show me who it is you want to play with,” stated Prowl as he patted the child on the back between his door wings Once the sparkling pried himself away from the white and black plated mechs leg he immediately grabbed hold of the sparklings tiny hand.

Once the sparklings hand was securely in his Carriers the small black mechling lead the way to the stair well only letting go of His Carrier so he can sit and go down the stairs safely.  He sat down on the top step and scooted down carefully.  After about the third stair Prowl picked him up. 

Hunter whined before Prowl continued going down the flight of stairs.  He stopped in front of the door leading to the level Drift usually stayed on.  “Is this where your friend is staying?”  Prowl hoped that the sparkling would say _yes_ because otherwise the spark eater in the basement was going to have to go.  He had wanted it gone back when they were expecting Hunter.  Apparently, his concerns were not adhered to as thoroughly as he thought.

“No, it’s down lower!” stated Hunter as he held onto his carrier.  He liked being up this high, his door wings fluttered being this close to his carrier made him feel relaxed.  He grinned to his Carrier.

“Hunter you know you’re not supposed to play down in the basement,” stated Prowl as he made his way down one more flight of stairs.  He held his sparkling firmer in his arms.  If his hunch was correct he was going to make sure to block off the basement in all ways possible till he could get Lockdown to get rid of the Spark eater down there. 

The noises grew louder – no doubt reacting to the ped steps and Hunters laughing and babbling.  The thing was hungry.  Lockdown had explained the creature was in quarantine – that it couldn’t get out.  Prowl had worried and had hoped that Lockdown would have gotten rid of the monster.  He had been wrong apparently.

“But I wasn’t playing!  My toys ended up there!”  Prowl only stared at the sparkling in his arms as he glanced to the room.  He stared at the being inside the room through the small window in the heavy weighted door. 

The Spark eater growled staring back at Prowl.  If he hadn’t known any better he would have thought the Sparkeater was going to start talking to him.  Instead the only noises that came from the beast’s vocalizer were horrid screeches and terrible moans.  It sends waves of anxiety and fear throughout his system.

Prowl broke optic contact with the undead beast and returned his attention to the sparkling in his arms.  He started walking away from the door knowing that it was locked and far too heavy to be broken free of its many locks.  The Beast would stay down in the basement at least until Lockdown came home – and Prowl would make sure that Lockdown took care of it – or he was going to take Hunter to Smokescreens until the beast was mercy’d.

“We don’t get to play with him?” asked Hunter leaning against his Carriers chest looking back to the basement door. 

“No sweetspark, he’s not here to play.  He was one of Siri’s jobs a while back,” lied Prowl.  He wasn’t sure how the spark eater had come into Lockdowns possession but he assumed it had to do with one of his jobs.  “So next time your toys call down the stair well come get me of your Sire alright?” asked Prowl.

“’Kay,” stated Hunter as Prowl went back to main floor and placed a large box in front of the door way separating the main floor from the stair well.  Obviously, their sparkling gate wasn’t enough anymore.  Once Prowl was sure that the sparkling wouldn’t be anywhere near the stairwell again he set him down to return to making dinner.  Hyper-aware of the undead beast in the basement.  He might take Drift and Hunter and go hang out with Smokescreen for a while. 


	2. My First Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter meets someone knew while waiting for his carrier to pick him up.

A feeling of emptiness settles with in his spark, he isn’t fond of the feeling.  He watches his classmates more than he interacts with them, he pulls his knees in close to chest.  He doesn’t ask to play, he already knew the answer he would get.  Hunter had never really fit in, his Carrier an Autobot his Sire a NAIL, though he looked the part of a Decepticon.  He notices the caretakers watch him, he knows they feel sad for him.  He’s been through different schools in different areas of the planet and both situations were different but the out come remain the same.  He was alone.

He spent some time in the first grade going to a school in Iacon, He had already spent his kindergarten year in Kaon, where the mostly Decepticon descended children went to school and played.  His parents had noticed that Hunter wasn’t developing socially the way he should be, none of the other sparklings wanted to play with him and he had stopped attempting to ask them, he knew what they were going to say.

The kids in Iacon had been terrified of him, his dark paneling, his optics, and spiked frame design had done him no favors amongst the Autobot sparklings that lived in Iacon.  They were mostly primary colors, pastels, blue optics, soft, and they all had a gentle bright look to them.  Hunter was rough, dark colored, his optics were golden which was the only mellow thing about his frame.  From a young age Hunter has been exposed to his people, sparklings see stereotypes still hard coded in each mecha, wounds for society that suffered war for millions of years.

While they hadn’t found a place where he fit in, at least in Kaon it wasn’t because of something that Hunter couldn’t help.  At least in Kaon it was only because of Prowl that he was ostracized.    Kaon after the war had been settled majority by ex-Decepticons.  It was rare for mecha of two different sides to come together and love each other the way Prowl had done with Lockdown and vice versa.  Some adults didn’t like him because he was the product of an Autobot and a NAIL/Decepticon, the adults not liking his heritage caused the sparklings – his classmates to dislike him.  He was dirty, soiled by Autobot energon running through his lines, even if he didn’t look it.

“Hi!” this was someone knew, Hunter had never seen her before.  She was light grey and purple, soft yellow optics and in her servos was a tub of legos.  Hunter looks up from the data pad he was doodling with in.  His drawing of his Brothers taking down a robber, on another part of the paper is his creators and his brothers all together with a dog Hunters always wanted.

“Hello,” answered Hunter returning his attention to his drawing.  He expected her to ask him for something, most likely something that had fallen under where he was sitting on the bench seat and for her to leave.  He jumped and glanced up to her when she placed the lego tub down in front of him with a large thud, the tub must have been heavy for her.

“My names Ashpodelle!” the silver and purple femme started digging through the lego tub, grabbing several of the same color and starting to build something with them.  Hunter watched for a while, wondering when she would ask him for something then leave.  Was he supposed to ask if she needed something?  Was he just supposed to look for and hand her the piece?

Hunter crawled off the seat kneeling and looking under the bench of the table for anything she might have dropped.  He started to grow anxious when he couldn’t find anything that she might have dropped.  There wasn’t anything anyone might have lost. He kept looking because obviously she wouldn’t want to talk to him for more than a few minutes, he continued to crawl around on the ground, looking desperate to find what it was Ashpodelle had lost.  His spark was starting to pound with in his chest as he still couldn’t find what she had lost. 

“Hunter, honey what are you doing under the table?”

Hunter looked up to find his carrier had finally come to pick him.  “I’m looking for the thing she lost,” answered Hunter as he pointed to the femme on the other side of the table.  He crawled out from under the table and stood dusting himself off.

“Did she ask you to look for something she lost?” asked Prowl

“No, but why else would she sit there?” asked Hunter.

“Honey I think she wants to play with you, maybe even be your friend.”

Hunter was silent for a while unsure if he should listen to his carrier or not.  He glanced up to his carrier desperation in his optics.  “What do I do?”

“Tell her your name, and next time you’re here you can play with her.”

“Oh.” Hunter turns to Ashpodelle grabbing all his items and placing them in the backpack Prowl had grabbed from the pile of school items.  He turned to the femme, “I’m Hunter I have to go now.”

Hunter glanced to Prowl uncertain why they weren’t on their way home yet, “Yeah, okay, close enough.”


End file.
